


Sweet Surprise

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, J2M becomes friends with Reader, J2M take the op with reader, Jared also is a nice person, Jared and Misha getting impatient, Jared and Misha shocked, Jared feels put out, Jensen asks Reader out on a date, Jensen's a nice person, Kissing, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of Death, Misha's a nice person, Panic Attack, coarse language, mention of rape, mention of wife bashing, reader ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The Reader goes to a convention and has a panic attack. What happens is a surprise to both the Reader, Jared and Misha. They never thought Jensen would do that with a fan?





	1. Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has an panic attack and Jensen kinds helps her. 
> 
>  I wrote this for all of us who have panic attacks but I put a nice spin on it. This would be me if I ever met Jensen, Jared and Misha. 
> 
> Jensen is not married. My blog has no hate on Danneel it's just for the purpose of my story. I think she is a wonderful gifted actress, amazing Mum and wife. 
> 
> Hope you like it? 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments welcomed and appreciated.

I was at the convention in Melbourne, Australia and it was Valentine's Day so every time you did a photo op with Jensen, Jared or Misha you were given a rose.

It was very sweet as my turn came up and I was waiting in line deciding what I wanted.

I was called up and standing on stage as they got things organised Jensen was on the right of me and the closest I could feel his body heat.

I was getting hot as I could feel my breathing was becoming difficult. Jared and Misha were on the other side of me.

I was starting to pant a little as I knew I was beginning to have a panic attack my heart rate was pounding in my ears. I felt dizzy with the lack of oxygen Jensen heard me gasping and knew what was happening.

He grabbed hold of me and kissed me on the lips. It was a slow kiss as I squeak in surprise as he slants his mouth this way and then another way. I've never been kissed like this before as I had hold of my breath.

He continued to kiss me when he lifted my small frame off the ground and I straddled his waist, he didn't break the kiss. His arm when around my back for support as his other hand gently stroke my cheek.

He deepen the kiss as his tongue licked my bottom lip as it entered my mouth it was very dominating. It was fucking hot having his warm tongue in my mouth it tastes like coffee but I didn't care Jensen fucking Ackles was mouth fucking me.

I sighed into his mouth as he chuckled into mine. We were both lost in the kiss we didn't notice anyone else in the room it was just Jensen and myself. I was so busy kissing we didn't notice the stunned looks on Jared and Misha's faces.

Jensen has never done this in any other photo ops so why now? The normally shy reserved man was kissing a fan.

Meanwhile the photographer was taking photos its lucky theses were done in private.

Jared cleared his throat to bring Jensen back to the present after getting lost in my mouth. Jensen pulled back and gave me a gentle peck on my lips as they were swollen and red from our marathon kissing as he smiles at me and I him.

Jared sad, “Dude what was that?”

Jensen still holding me and I'm still straddling his hips said, “I read somewhere a kiss helps with a panic attack as they have to hold their breath.”

“Really Dude a panic attack.”

“Yes Jared," I said shyly "a panic attack,” as Jensen rolls his eyes.

Misha said, “serious she was having a panic attack?”

”Yes,” he growled out. “She was struggling to breathe. What's your name Baby?” with a huge smile on his face.

I blushed at the endearment as my breathing steady and went back to normal.

I said, “Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Please to meet you, I'm Jensen,” we both laughed then.

Both Jared and Misha had their mouths hanging open watching Jensen and I talking.

“Hey Baby do you want to catch up later I will take you out to dinner somewhere nice.”

“Are you sure Jensen. I know your busy with the convention.”

“Nah I finish here around 8pm we can have a late dinner if I could come to your hotel and we could eat there?”

“Ok, that would be nice Jensen. We better get the photo ops done your handlers as not happy with the disruption we've caused.”

He pffft them as he waved them off and said, “You were having an attack I had to do something plus” as he bend in closer and whispered in my ear. “You one hell of a kisser.”

I blushed as Jared and Misha were getting impatient.

“Dude can we please get the op done," he huffed out. He isn't normally like this with the fans. He was normally really nice but I think my disrupting the flow has put him out, as he is used to just getting through each op quickly. 

“Ok, ok hold your horses there Jared.”

“So what would you like us to do Y/N?” Misha asked.

“I really don't know, any ideas?” 

"Maybe I could hug you while Misha and Jared stand over there looking shocked like when we kissed?" Jensen said with a grin. 

I smiled as Jared said, "fine let's get on with it."

Misha said, "I would like to hug you too if you don't mine Y/N. Your very sweet."

"Mine of course not, I would love you too."

Jared was looking left out and I said, "Jared you can too if you want."

He smiled and nodded his head. Jensen grabbed me softly so I was hugging him, Misha stood behind as Jared took the postion on the side of us as he put his arm around all of us. The photo was taken and he wasn't happy. 

"What's wrong Jared?"

"I'm sorry for being an ass. Can I offer you another photo with me, Jensen and Misha separately to make up for it."

"It's ok I understand your all on a time schedule and me having the attack kind of knock that out. I am sorry Jared."

"Not your fault. It's ok I'm just used of getting them done quickly."

"Yeah we only have a few minutes normally with each person to have a photo done," Jensen said. 

"It's ok, we can catch-up on the ops," Misha said. 

Jared grabbed me gently as he held me in his arms and he said, "ok, we are ready."

The photographer took the picture then it was Misha's turn and he held me as well. 

Then Jensen and I were standing there and he changed our position as he had his hand on my face as we looked into each other's eyes. It was very imitate and I was trying not to blush. He moved his thumb and rubbed my face as he put his forehead on my so we were touching. I took a deep breath in as I realised they all smelt different and felt different. Jensen would still be my favourite out of the three. He did save me from an attack. When the photo was taken Jensen handed me a card with his mobile number on it and told me to call him. 

I said, "Ok, Jensen, goodbye Jared, Misha."

They both smiled and said, "Goodbye."

I rang Jensen about five minutes to eight o'clock. When he answered his phone and said, "who is this? Is this the wonderful woman I was kissing earlier today?" 

I giggled and said, "No, it's a mystery?" 

"Mystery ha. So mystery girl would you like me to meet you at your hotel and we could go to dinner."

"Hm not sure if the guy I am suppose to see will like it?"

"Really oh well you will have to tell him your going out with me tonight."

"I guess I could do that but I would rather see him now."

Jensen turned and there I was staring at him. He was incredibly gorgeous and those green eyes were amazing and shined in the lights. He came over and kissed me on the lips. 

"God I missed you Y/N."

"Me too Jensen."

Jared and Misha walked by and saw us and smiled after Misha said, "get a room."

We both laughed as we headed out for our date and maybe our new life together. I still couldn't believe it Jensen fucking Ackles wants me. It's a dream come true. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming all this but nope Jensen has a firm hold on my hand and a huge smile on his face. 

 

 


	2. The Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the Reader go on a date where the Reader runs into a old friend. What will happen at dinner? Will there Date be a disaster or will everything be fine? Will Jensen be ok with the old friend or will the green eye monster show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the Reader go on their date and anything could happen? 
> 
> So here's the thing I wasn't going to write another part to this story but was asked so nicely by Ashley_Winchester_77 to write one so this chapter is for you. Hope you like it? 
> 
> I had a little fun with the characters in this chapter and it all works out fine. 
> 
> Warnings: Maybe coarse language and Jensen shoving a character. Lots of kissing and character creeps Reader out. Jensen's foot does some exploring on the Readers thigh. Reader embarrassed and humor. Something else but it will spoil the chapter so I apologise now.
> 
> Ok it's unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments are welcomed and encouraged.

We head to a nice restaurant nearby Jensen turns to look at me. He has to till his head as I'm a lot shorter than he is. But he doesnt seem to care. He smiles a most dazzling smile I have ever seen and it melts my heart. He still has a firm hold of my hand as I looked at them. His thumb is rubbing my palm as we walk. I've never felt anything like this before and never expected Jensen to actually like me. But here we are.

Jensen said, "what are you thinking?"

"I um," I giggle as I pulled my fingers through my hair due to nervousness then I look at him. "Well I've never felt this before Jensen and to have you interesting in me. No one has ever shown interest in me before."

He turned and looked me in the eyes as he grabbed my shaking hand and said, "Hey you're amazing and stunning. It's there lost you have me now."

"Real.....really Jensen," as I stuttered over the words.

He chuckled at how nervous I was and he senses something else going on as well but he will wait until I brought it up first.

"Yes really Y/N," as he bent to kiss me on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it said so much to me.

We arrived at the restaurant a short walk later. We were seated near the back so Jensen wouldn't be recognised by fans. He wanted some private time with me.

The waiter brought the menus as I looked at it but not really seeing it. He asked, "what we would like to drink?"

Jensen said, "Beer on tap and Y/N what would you like?"

"A beer sounds good Jensen," he smiled was so bright it lit the whole place up.

The waiter said, "very good Sir. I will be back for your order."

The waiter walked away as he went to get our drinks he was looking at us when I said to Jensen. "He's looking at us Jensen?"

"Yeah I thought he might be as he was looking at you when we sat down?"

"Me, your the famous one not me."

"Maybe he knows you from somewhere or he thinks your hot and wants to look at the most beautiful girl in here."

"Stop Jensen I'm not that beautiful and he's making me self conscious and it's creepy can you ask him to stop please."

He laughed a soft throaty laugh as he could see I was embarrassed by the attention the waiter was giving me.

"Ok I will tell him to stop or I will kill him. How about I do it in my Dean voice and growl at him will that do?"

"Jensen don't make fun of me it's weird he's looking at me like that."

"Maybe we should ask him?"

"Oh god no what if it's bad or his a psycho or something."

Again with laughter dancing in his eyes he said, "don't worry baby I will protect you I swear, " as he crossed his heart. Shit I knew then I was a goner. 

It was my turn to laugh now it was a soft laughed as Jensen was taken aback by how cute it sounded. The waiter returned with our drinks as he almost spilled Jensen in his lap. When Jensen growled with anger at him. He put my down as he turned scared when he heard Jensen.

"I'm so sorry Sir, " as he cleaned up the mess he had caused.

"Why are you looking at my girl?" He growled out in a low tone of voice and he was being very possessive. 

"I um think I know her Sir."

"You think you know her? How?"

"We when to the same school?"

I looked at him then and said, "hang on your not Kyle, Kyle Richardson."

"Yes I am Y/N. I thought it was you when you walked in."

"How long has it been 10 years since we've seen each other." 

Jensen sat there quitely waiting for us to be done. He listened for any clues about my life. He didn't seemed upset by Kyle now we knew who he was. 

"There about's so how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Yes great I own this place and have a few other restaurants here in Melbourne."

"That's really good to hear. We should catch up soon while I'm here in Melbourne."

"That would be great Y/N," as I gave him my phone number and he gave me his. 

"I am so sorry Sir for interrupting your dinner."

"Oh God I'm sorry Jensen this is Kyle, Kyle Jensen."

"Please to meet you Jensen," as he shook his hand but his attention went back to me. Kyle didn't take his eyes off me all the time we talked only when I introduced Jensen he briefly turned to shake his hand. 

"Likewise Kyle."

"Ok, I shall let you eat. Please let me know when your ready to order."

"We will," Jensen said in a gruff voice. 

Kyle briefly looked and walked away. 

"So Y/N tell me what was your relationship with mister wonderful over there?" as he points to Kyle. 

"What," as I looked stunned. "He was a good friend and helped me out."

"How good a friend Y/N?" as Jensen sulked. 

I notice Jensen's eyebrow raise and his voice was much more deeper than before. I didn't know what was going on with Jensen he was acting strange. 

"Oh he was a really good friend Jensen we did everything together."

He looked angry as he said, "everything," as he choked out the word.

He picked up his drink and took a sip when I said, "yes everything if you know what I mean," with a mischievous smile on my face. 

Jensen choked on his beer as he spat it out over the table. I couldn't help laughing when he just looks at me with evil eyes. He grabs an napkin to clean up his mess. 

"Your an evil woman Y/N you know that right."

"I've been told that before."

"So what really happened?"

"He helped me through some hard times in my life and we were best friends. Nothing romantic though Jensen. He wanted more but I didn't want to spoil our friendship I guess he still has the crush on me."

"Yeah the way he was looking at you like your his dessert."

How do you know how he was looking at me?"

He blushed as he said, "I'm looking at you the same way."

"Really so I'm your dessert am I?"

"Hm maybe we might skip dessert and go to my hotel what do you say." 

"Why Mr Ackles your a bit forward aren't you?"

"You don't want too?"

"I'm not that kind of girl Jensen for a one night stand."

"Oh God you got me wrong I didn't mean sex Baby. Maybe a little fooling around you know kissing and touching each other."

"God Jensen the way your looking at me. I'm getting all hot and bothered."

"So it's working then," as he gives me a grin.

"Yes it's working," as I take a drink as my throat was dry. 

I was saved by Kyle coming back to take our order. He told us the specials and what's was good. All I could think about was Jensen's hands and mouth on my body. I feeling the heat building and the butterflies in my stomach. 

Jensen said, "Babe what would you like?"

I coughed to clear the husky sound to my voice as I said, "You can order for me please Jensen." 

He looked surprised but nodded his head with a smirk I might add. He order both our meals and asked for refills as Kyle left. He looked at me and said, "You alright you look a little flushed," as he removes his shoe and moves his foot under the table and rubs it along my leg. I shiver at the sensation so he gets more bolder and moves his foot to my thigh. He rubs it gently as I'm moaning and I've closed my eyes at the sensation. I was so lost in all the different things I was feeling and I didn't hear Kyle come back with our food. 

"Y/N your food is here," Kyle said as I jumped at his voice as I turned three different shades of red from embarrassment. Jensen was trying not to laugh as I almost knocked the plate off the table if Kyle hadn't saved it. 

Jensen gave me a cocky grin with satisfaction as I swore I will get him back for this. We ate in silence as I wasn't game to say anything to him. 

Jensen was grinning from ear to ear as he said, "how's your meal Baby."

I looked down as I hadn't really tasted any of it as all I could think about was where Jensen's foot was a few minutes earlier. I said in a gruff voice, "fine thank you."

"That good huh."

I give him a sweet smile as I plot my revenge on him. He laughs as he eats his food. 

"So Jensen tell me about yourself?" Yes a distraction will work nicely as I look at Kyle as he is still watching me. We make eye contact as he smiles. 

Jensen notices I'm looking at Kyle when he excuses himself. "Excuse me a minute need to use the facilities." 

I nodded as Kyle walks to our table as Jensen knocks him out the way while he heads to the restroom. He asks, "how's the meal."

I replied, "It's good Kyle," as I touch his arm and rub it gently. He looks to where my hand is and holds it there. I knew Jensen was watching as I can feel his eyes on me. I know I shouldn't be toying with Kyle's emotions but I had to get Jensen back. I motion for Kyle to bend down as I whisper something in his ear. Jensen is fuming by this time as he comes back to the table.

He sits down and grabs a napkin and is ripping it to shreds in his hand as he watches Kyle carefully. Kyle had moved his hand and now it was resting on my shoulder as I laugh at his joke. Kyle was always funny, Jensen has a pout on his face and he eyes had narrowed while watching Kyle. 

"Kyle don't you have other people to serve. Y/N isn't the only person in the restaurant you know. She is my date not yours Kyle?" He spat out with sarcasm in his voice. 

Kyle looks at Jensen's face and see the hurt expression and the anger building underneath. 

"Yes your right," but made no move to leave so Jensen took matters into his own hands. 

He gets up and pushes Kyle out the way and grabs my arm not to gently either as he pulls me up and kisses me there in front of the whole restaurant. He moves his mouth over mine as he deepens the kiss as he lifts me so I straddle his hips again. Yep I think enough flirting has done it job. I try not to giggle into the kiss but I think he learnt his lesson not to mess with me. We continue to kiss until we are both breathless as he pulls away and sets me back on my feet. I'm all flustered as I stumble a bit as Jensen holds me. He puts me back in my seat as the whole restaurant applauses. I'm dazed and breathless when Kyle walks away. 

Jensen looks very pleased with himself as he sits down and continues to eat his now cold meal. My eyes finally focus as I realise I'm in love with Jensen Ackles. A huge grin crosses my face as I also will need to apologise to Kyle for flirting with him. Jensen looks at me and said, "well played, well played."

"What? I don't know what your talking about," with a smile plastered on my lips. 

"Yeah you do?" 

"Nope please enlighten me Jensen?" I'm trying not to laugh at him. He looks how do I explain it. Will he looks hot but he's not angry or mad more relieved I guess as he eyes look into my soul. 

"You we're getting back at me with Kyle when I embarrassed you." 

"I wouldn't never," we a shocked expression. 

"Yes you would," with a grin.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not it took me a while to work out what you were doing?"

"What was that Jensen?"

"You were trying to make me jealous of Kyle?" 

"I um yeah alright I was. I guessed it worked?" 

"Oh yeah it worked I was going to propose to you. Right here and now."

I laughed but Jensen's serious face told me he was kidding. "No, you wasn't was you?" 

Then he cracks a smile and laughs, "No I wasn't but I couldn't help seeing that shocked look on your face.

"Jensen your evil but this has been one very interesting date, that's for sure."

"Your telling me. You want to get out of here and go for a walk along the Yarra they said it's pretty with the lights this time of night."

"Sure that will be nice. Can we start over as well." 

"That would good. Hi I'm Jensen." 

Hi I'm Y/N. Please to meet you."

"You also Y/N."

We both laugh at our silliness and we walk out the restaurant after Jensen paid and we both apologised to Kyle for being complete asses to him. He laughed it off and still wanted to catch up. He looked at Jensen for permission first and Jensen smiled.

Then we headed to the Yarra River it was a beautiful night and a slight breeze blowing. Jensen was right it was beautiful as he held my hand. We looked at the stars as he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me under them. With this kiss it was a promise of a lot more to come with Jensen. I knew my life will never be boring or dull again not with Jensen in it. Who would have guessed one kiss to stop a panic attack lends me down an exciting path. Do I have the courage to take this path with Jensen or do I stop now before I fall further for him. Will he be able to deal with my baggage and stay with me only time will tell. Only time will tell? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos it's much appreciated. 
> 
> I might write another chapter to this now I have started and see where it goes. Hm interesting things ahead for them I think? 
> 
> Next chapter will be up hopefully soon.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has to tell Jensen about her past. Will Jensen understand or push the Reader away for good. Is there hope for their relationship or is it lost forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader tells Jensen about her past and will he stay or will he run? 
> 
>  Please read all the warnings. 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of child abuse, mentions of death, mentions of beatings, Reader upset and runs away, Jensen tries to find. Reader ignored a child, Explicit coarse language. Mention of rape, mention of wife bashing, Happy ending. 
> 
>    
> Please this chapter talks of child abuse, rape, wife beating and murder so please if this triggers you in any way please don't read your health is much more important to me than this story. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of based on my childhood which wasn't perfect but I survived it and it took me a long time to comes to terms with what happened. Oh my parents weren't killed. My Mum died from Cancer and my Father is still alive. 
> 
> Comments always welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading my story.

We are looking at the calm water of the Yarra River when he starts to sing softly to us. It's a song we can hear coming from one of the restaurants along the river. He does have an amazing voice when he grabs my hand and kisses it in between singing. I blush and he grins at me. I've never had someone this interested in me before and I'm kind of nervous. Not to mention Jensen was a famous tv star as well. It was hard for me to actually think he likes me as I still haven't told him about my life. That will be the decider if he stays or if he walks and forgets about me. 

I couldn't spoil the lovely moment we were haven't so I kept quiet for now. But I knew he will want to know sooner then later. No I'm not keeping it from him. Ok maybe just a little bit I really like him a lot.  So shall I tell him or wait until we know each other longer than a few hours? As I wrestled with the decision whether to or not. 

He saw the sift in my face and looked worried. "What's wrong Baby?"

"Oh, I just don't want this to end Jensen."

"Hey why would it?"

"I'm um," as I took a breath. He lifts my chin so he could see my eyes. 

"What are you worried about?"

"Your um, god this is so hard to tell you. Your not going to like my past Jensen. There I said it."

"Can't be that bad can it?"

I looked down again and from that he knew it was really bad. 

"Ok so we needed to find somewhere quiet to talk then, that's if you want to tell me?"

"Of course I do I'm just not sure what will happen between us after. You might not want to know me at all Jensen."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kyle does it?"

"Yes he is involved too," Jensen face when from worry to angry in a second. 

He said in a gruff voice, "lets go back to my hotel or yours?"

"Either one I don't mind," as tears slip from my eyes. He saw them and came over and hugged me as he held me in his arms. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't got angry and a little jealous."

"It's ok Jensen," as I wiped the tears. He bends down and kisses me lightly on the lips. 

 

He holds me around the waist as we head to his hotel as it was the closest. We get the elevator up to his floor when he opens the door. I walked in much slower as he waits patiently for me to close the door. 

He motions for me to sit on the bed as I look out the window. I go sit next to him on the bed. "Would you like a drink?" As he gets up to get us one. 

"No, I'm good thanks." He pulls out a beer and twists the cap of and take a mouthful. He can see I'm anxious about telling him as I figeting with my hair as I twist it around my finger again and again. He comes over and sit next to me and grabs both my hands and hold them in his. His thumb is rubbing my palm and it felt nice and helped calm me. 

"Y/N you don't need to tell me it's not important only now is."

"No Jensen I need to tell you what happened. But I'm not ready just yet is that alright?"

He smiles and said, "Sure there's no hurry. Look we have only known each other for what 4 hours maybe went we get to know each other better."

I thought he's going to hate me when he finds out. But I gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"So what do you want to do Y/N?"

"Maybe you could tell me about your life?"

"Ok sure," as he lead me over to the bed and we sat down. "What would you like to know?"

"How was your childhood?"

"Good both my parents were wonderful and encouraged us to be who we are and whatever we want to be."

"So they were alright when you wanted to become an actor then?"

"Yes my Dad is an actor also and he helped me get into the business."

"That's great Jensen," as the sad expression crossed my face again. "It's good you had a wonderful life."

He looked at my face and knew my childhood wasn't so wonderful. He didn't want to push so he let me go at my own pace.

I sighed a deep sigh as I walked over to window and look at all the lights. As I remember what happened and I had this far away look on my face as I start to tell Jensen what happened. 

"I was in a family of seven Jensen," he came up behind me and held me with his arms wrapped around me as he looked at my reflection in the window. He didn't say anything just let me talk. "There was 6 girls and one boy. As a family we weren't close and I blame that on my parents. My Father used to drink heavily and he beat us and our Mother as well. I remember all to clearly the bruises and black eyes he gave us. My Mother was hit the most as he broke her nose a few times. Then one day she also started beating us too. She would hit us with whatever she could find. It was mainly a wooden spoon until she hit me and broke it she left worse marks than our Father did. I hated them Jensen for the beatings but what I hated more was the way my Mother played us off on each other so we would eventually hate each other. I was ignored by my siblings my whole life. It's like I wasn't apart of the family a black sheep do to speak which hurt but I was lucky I had Kyle he had moved in across the road when I was 5 years old. We made friends really quickly. My voice was monotone showing on emotions and my face had a blank look on it. 

I was made to share a room with my Mother as she and Dad hasn't slept together for years. Every night he would come in looking for sex. I was terrified every night he would hurt me. He tried to rape my Mother but she always had some sort of weapon handy to stop him. Anyway one night he came in and she was sound asleep she didn't hear him. He had decided he was going to have her anyway he could. So he pulled the sheets down and forced her to have sex with him. She was screaming as he hit her and crying so I got up and I hit him with a hockey stick. It took all my strength to lift it and hit him but I connected with his head. I crack his skull and it killed him, I dropped the hockey stick. Mother screamed at me what have you done as she was bleeding from the nose and mouth as my Father lied their on top of her. She shoved him off her and grabbed me. She shook me as I felt like I was going to pass out. That's when I started to have panic attacks and they seem to get worse when I'm under extreme pressure. 

She checked to see if he was breathing when she tossed me aside. The others came in to see what was happening as they saw our Father dead on the floor. There was a knock at the door as I heard Kyle yelling out to me. Mother looked at me as I was in shock from what I did. She told one of my sister to get rid of him. Then she beat me until I was unconscious I didn't know what happened to my Father's body after that but we were never allow to ask or mention it again. The police listed him as a missing person after she gave them a long winded story how he would take off gambling for days on end. As I spat the words out with such venom he flinched slightly.

When I came too she looked at me like I was the worst kid she ever giving birth too. I wasn't allow to tell Kyle what happened I withdraw from life. I became and empty shell and hadn't spoken a word to any of them since I killed my Father. That was 17 years ago Jensen I was 8 years old and I was trying to protect my Mother and all I got was a beating. 

It got so bad at home I ended up running away to Kyle's house and I stay there with him. Until she came over a dragged me home and said I was a whore as I let Kyle fuck me. She hit Kyle and said if I didn't go she would hurt him more. I couldn't let Kyle be hurt so I went with her. Kyle and I never ever had sex Jensen. She locked me in my room and beat me everyday for a two weeks. I wasn't allow to go anywhere and I wasn't allowed anywhere near Kyle and his Mum. Kyle eventually broke me out and we ran away together. He kept me safe for a few weeks until we found a safe place for me to go. His Mum was lovely and very supportive and knew it was the only way. 

My Mother found me and we fought as she hit me and I pushed her she lost her balance and hit her head on the table, she didn't die but she's in a facility for people with brain injury she's a vegetable and they said she will never wake up. So I basically killed both my parents Jensen. As the tears fell. I'm a murderer and I know you will leave me. But I'm going to go first. I can't stand here and look you in the eyes after you now know what I did. I can't, goodbye," as I pull out of his arms and ran out the door with tears flowing down my face. 

He looked stunned and wasn't sure how to take what I just said. He knew I wasn't to blame but wow that was a lot to take in. He had to make this right Y/N wasn't to blame it was her family. I have to tell her I love her still and want her in my life. How did she survive all that and still become this incredible woman.

He grabbed his keys and ran to the elevator as he got down he didn't know where to look for me. So he was hoping I went back to the Yarra to think. He runs all the way there but I'm not there so he tries my mobile number I had given him. It was switched off and he let out the breath he was holding with a loud fuck. I need to find her but how? Maybe Jared and Misha could help?

Jensen goes back to the hotel to Jared's room. He knocks on the door as Jared opens it. He sees his best friends face and asks, "Jensen what's wrong?"

"I fucked everything up with Y/N." As he runs his hands through his hair and down his face. 

"How what happened?" as he guides Jensen to the lounge.

"She told me about her past and I didn't say anything or even moved to stop her Jared. I fucked it up."

"Hey Jensen it can't be all that bad can it?"

"Jared she was severely hurt as a child and was broken for so long and I let her leave. Fuck what am I going to do? I think? I might be in love her Jared." Jared saw the anguish on his friends face and the disappointment in himself for letting me leave. 

"Jensen Y/N is staying in a hotel in a Melbourne right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe we could ring all the hotels?"

"Its worth a try, when Jensen remembers something. Can you and Misha do that I think I might know where she could possibly have gone." 

"Ok, buddy lets us know if you find her?"

Jensen races out of the hotel and heads to the one place he thinks I might be. He arrives and looks at the building he stands there for a minute as he takes a deep breath. It's late so the restaurant is closed so he knocks on the door. Kyle comes over and sees it Jensen and opens the door.

"Is Y/N here Kyle? Please I need to talk to her?"

Kyle hestaint for a second when I said, "let him in Kyle!"

He opens the door and Jensen comes in. He rushes to my side and lifts me into a hug. "God I was worried about you Y/N. You don't just drop something that big and then leave and not let me say anything."

I pulled back my eyes are red and swollen from crying.

When Kyle said, "I will leave you two alone to talk."

Jensen said, "thanks Kyle," as he shakes his hand.

"Jensen I sorry........?" he puts his finger on my lips to stop me. He kisses me softly and held himself back from deepening the kiss. 

"I'm the one that's sorry Baby. I should have stopped you but it was a lot to take in."

"I know but I had to tell you all of it otherwise I would have chickened out. I know it's big and lot to process." As I pulled my head down in shame my eyes were filled with unshed tears and my lip quivered. 

"Hey look at me Y/N, you have nothing to be ashamed of you were protecting your Mother and yourself. You've had a horrible life and didn't deserve to be beaten but your parents and ignored by your siblings. Your a beautiful and kind woman and I think..........he paused.

"Think what Jensen?"

"I might be falling in love with you if you will have me?"

I looked at him shocked as he let the tears slip from his eye as he held back a sob. "Jensen are you sure you want me I'm damaged goods." 

"No, your not your perfect just the way you are. Please let me show you how much you mean to me?"

"Ok, Jensen."

"Can I ask you something though it's being bothering me?"

"What?"

"Did they find your Father's body?" 

"Yes, they though he was killed by mobsters as they had taken and thrown his body in the river." 

"That's good right?"

"Yes but I have to live with the guilt of what I had done to them both." 

"Why feel guilty you don't deserve to feel guilt you did the best you can and what you told me they deserved it." 

"I guess but they were my parents still." 

"No they weren't they were your biological parents but they weren't your parents. No child should be beaten and treated the way they treated you." 

I suddenly dawned me I've been carrying this guilt around all this time and he was right it wasn't my fault. They did deserve what they got the both of them. I finally felt lighter and a lot calmer as Jensen pulls me into another hug his chin resting on my head. I felt safe in his arms and protected. I'm glad I went to the convention and had a panic attack if I did I would never have Jensen in my life now. 

"Jensen?"

"Um," he said. 

"I think my might be falling I love with you too." 

He pulls me to arms length as he looks at me. He gives me the most amazing smile and kisses me this time he deepens it as our tongues explored the others mouth. This felt right as I finally feel free for the first time in my life and I had Jensen to thank for it. He definitely was my sweet surprise. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. Each and everyone means the world to me as a writer. Thank you all for reading my story I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos they are very much appreciated.


End file.
